


A secret sleepless night... (1)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [92]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drugged Sherlock, Gen, John is a Saint, POV John Watson, Pining John Watson, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Somewhere in season 1 mayby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John came home to found a naked detective (22)





	A secret sleepless night... (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

John first finds Sherlock’s coat on the stairs… He walks up, taking it with him, then it was a shoe then another one a little bit further.   _What the hell…_

Scarf on the banister, suit jacket carelessly on the landing…  _I’m not his bloody housekeeper and I will not go to the dry cleaners!_

His hands full, he opens the door of the flat to find black tailored trousers in a bunch on the carpet.  _I’ve had enough!_  He drops the clothes on the floor.

Following the trail (He founds sock number 1, number 2, a bespoke shirt…) he stands in front of Sherlock’s bedroom door.  _Is it a way for him to seduce me? Has he caught on to the clues I left for him?…_ His hand was on the handle when his phone vibrates.

> Tell Sherlock that he was right, we tested the alcohol at the club and it was laced with GHB… Could you please check on him? I think he may have drunk something. GL

He opens the door and the first thing he saw was a pair of black silk pant on the floor.  _Shit…_

“Jawnnnn...” his sexy, uninhibited friend mumbles, “I’m feeling… what’s the word… YESSSSSS!!... Horny…”

John steps out, locking the bedroom door.

 _You’re a bloody ex-soldier, John H. Watson!_ He sighs, _be brave!_

**Author's Note:**

> GHB is that nasty rape drug that lower the inhibition of thw victim.. 
> 
> I can only imagine John feeling guilty because he's feeling horny too but staying near his friend anyway because he don't want Sherlock to go out of his room with the risk of meeting someone not as kind as him. So I bet that John took a lot of cold showers and drank a lot of tea that night lol
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 22 word: trail
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret sleepless night... (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467196) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
